runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Regicide
This article, RuneScape - Regicide, is a Role-Play Article. RuneScape - Regicide has ended. Please don't make any new posts. Regicide is a new role-play, that consists in creating characters to help King Lance recover his throne or help the Black Knights to take control of RuneScape. It is part of the Rise of Angeror Trilogy. Rules 1. Posts must comply with the Wiki Rules 2. Don't kill, permanently injure or mutilate other character that isn't yours 3. Respect others 4. You can use, but not kill, the characters from the King's Order. 5. Have fun! Enlistment GameMaster(s) *'Blanko The Third' **Rank: GameMaster **Species: Immortal **Status: Hiatus **Reason to join: To bring order and fairness into the game. King's Order and Affiliates (Good Guys) *'Jigo' **Rank: Partner of the King's Order **Species: Human **Status: Active **Reasons to Join: To help his best friend get back his position. Clone Drones *'Prototype' **Rank: Unknown **Species: Drone **Status: Dead. MUHAHAHAHA! **Reasons to Join: Accidental Crate Expeditionary Force *'Cratus XVII' **Rank: Boxlord **Species: Crate Creatures **Status: Active **Reasons to join: Mercenary mission - paid in boxes, which he and his people love. Black Knights (Bad Guys) Non-Player Characters: Old Woman(dead), Old Woman's Son (Knight in the house)(dead) Cyber Advance Guard *'Cyber-Lord' **Rank: Leader of the Advance Guard **Species: Cyberman **Status: Dead **Reasons to Join: Raise an Cyber-Empire *'Angeror' **Rank: Ally **Species: One of a kind **Status: Alive **Reasons to Join: Cause chaos Introduction "Evacuate!" Shouted someone, the King's Order was at a meeting, it was August 3rd of 2006, Lance's 18th birthday, everyone ran to the doors of the castle that was apparently on fire, then they were ambushed by Black Knights, everything was a fake, even the fire was an illusion. Everyone helped lance to run free from the struggle, his armor protected him from everything, the rest of the King's Order were left in jail, they managed to escape, now the Black Knights are in the throne and the King's Order is looking for Lance. Who will help them? Who will go against them? Nobody knows, here is the story: Role-Play 1 - The First Step After the break out from the prison, the King's Order went searching Lance, they passed from city to city, looking for the lost king, when passing through Lumbridge, their friends began asking what had happened, they explained everything as happened, the fight in the Lumbridge Castle, the break-out, the travelling around RuneScape, when they finished, the best friend of Lance, Jigo, went running after them. "I want to join, it's the least i can do." "Ok, you can come with us, bud, remember I'm the most interested in findin' my bro, we'll need all the help we can have." Answered Treo, Lance's brother. The first place they went was the Lum River, Lance loved fishing, so he would probably be there, however he wasn't, so they continued searching, hoping to find him soon, before it was too late. 21:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) 2 - Steel Madness Beneath Taverley was a strange dungeon (not Taverley dungeon though). A druid had discovered it while trying to make a new flower bed. He consulted other druids and it was realized they needed an adventurer to explore it (because the druids are pussies :P). Their mumblings were heard. A strange silver hand came out from the ground and grabbed a druid, then electrocuting him. Then another. And another. Eventually, with one druid left, the hands became arms, and the arms hauled themselves out of the ground and revealed to be metal men. Cybermen. "Please, otherworldly being! You are no knight in shining armour! Spare me!" There was a long pause. "Delete" One word. The druid fell lifelessly on the floor. More Cybermen appeared at the scene. "The plan must not fail. We must scan for a Lumbridge, find it and find a King Lance. All units march to this Lumbridge castle!" Steel crunches were heard everywhere. The Cybermen were on the march. As they were travelling through Asgarnia, many players attacked them, trying to look like heroes. But they were zeroes. The Cybermen just walked through the chaos they caused. Many people thought they were strange knights. But they were proven otherwise. ---- A Cyber-Scout reached Lumbridge scout, only to find this "King Lance" was missing. The Cyber-Scout was not seen, and reported its findings back to the Cyber-Lord. "We must scan for this King Lance. He will bring our plans from failure to success." Arnie 08:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) 3 - Who am I? He woke up, and opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around and saw he was lying on a field of grass. There were strange stones around him. What was he? The Prototype got up, and looked at his hands. They were curved, sort of like a hand, but with no fingers. His feet were like metal boots, his upper body much like a platemail. Who am I? The prototype stood up, gaining his balance on these strange feet. He saw a pond. walking over to it, he glanced at himself, seeing that he was a large, metal man. "Is that me?" he said, in a raspy voice. 4 - 'Tis the Season to be Deleted Snow. Lots of it. It has been 2 days since Lance's disappearance, but now it was a global holiday. Christmas. But Cybermen have no concept of Christmas. The Cybermen had searched the kingdom, being careful not to cause a fuss, but no avail. But these advanced Cybermen sneaked into the Lumbridge castle, where the Black Knights had taken it over. The Cyber-Lord scanned the castle's memory, and found something. "Scanning results conclude that a King's Order is searching for King Lance. We must locate this order and manipulate them." All Cyber units automatically went searching for the King's Order. As the Cyber-Lord and his unit went outside, they were caught in a snowball fight. Little children were throwing snowballs at the Cybermen, believing them to be people. What a wrong move. "We are under assault. Rogue elements, DELETE!" The Cybermen went crazy, firing everywhere. The little kids died. No snowballs were thrown on that day. ---- The King's Order were found by the Cybermen. They surrounded the order, as the order were confused about the appearance of metal men. "You have identified as the King's Order. You must search for a King Lance for us. If you do not obey, you will be deleted." All the Cybermen screamed "DELETE" in unison, and kept repeating themselves. "Do you obey? By the way, we scanned your planet's technology, and none of it can harm us." Arnie 13:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 5 - How Cool! Nobody liked the idea, they didn't knew what they had planned to do with Lance, the intelligent people were thinking carefully, while Treo wondered if he liked white chocolate more than normal one. "We must agree, we can't afford dying" Said Paladar to the Cybermen, no one seemed happy, while Laurie sarcastically thought "How Cool! Being controlled by this psycho things, but what can we do? if we move a finger they will pulverize us, Nice!". They began to receive orders, obeying everything they said. 21:45, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 6 - The New "Team" "Lead us to King Lance." Before anyone could answer, a Cyberman said, "Scanning concludes you do not know. But you will search for us while we follow. Any assaults on us will result in immediate deletion. We are the Cybermen. You will not question us. We are not robots. We have no emotions. When we find this Lance, you will be upgraded and become the future." The King's Order went ahead, with the Cybermen closely following. But the King's Order were secretly planning against the Cybermen, but the Cybermen were expecting this as well. Arnie 08:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 7 - No Sickness Here Walking through the forest, they encountered numerous times minions of the Outlaw Horde, before any enemy could jump above them, the Cybermen shouted Delete! and killed them, while Treo kept thinking "Wth, they are killin' those noobs and we don't get the fun! OMG this is gonna be borin'", they eventually reached a small lakeside house, they entered and wew greeted by an old pair, the woman said: "What a nice surprise! we need help, my husband is very sick, can you help us?" "Yes, I can, where is he?" Said Dianna, while revising her medical implements. "Enter to the house please" They did, the Cybermen followed, when they found the old man, they noted he wasn't sick, in fact, he wasn't really old, it was a man in a black armor, Laurie charged three arrows in her Dark Bow and pointed the face of the old woman, "Speak Granny, what do you want from us"said the archer, "Stupid Greek girl! now you are all going to die while we search and kill your stupid king! ChaCha!" the woman said and teleported with the man, the house closed and began burning, the Cybermen began shooting their lasers and made a hole in the wall, they left the order inside the house and waited, meanwhile , Jigo used Ice Barrage to freeze the fire, and they could go out safely, the Cybermen used a Taser to give a shock to everyone (although Paladar is Electric-resistant, he also got affected) "Stupid humans, you almost died, this is your punishment that will teach you that you must guard your back" the Cybermen said. 16:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 8 - Fright of Sight Proto had walked far. He looked around. He was in some sort of forest. He had come into a clearing, and the bright sun blinded him. He saw what looked like a rock on the ground. Curious, he picked it up, and something strange happened. All the trees around him fell over in a domino effect, then set themselves alight, trapping him. Then, as if in some extremely strange coincidence, the cyberman advance guard group appeared. ---- The drones stood up. There were four, one water, one air, one fire and one earth. They had one objective: find and destroy the Prototype. 9 - Corporal Punishment The Prototype was surrounded by Cybermen. The same Cybermen who punished the King's Order. "Identify" Not a reply. "Identify yourself!" Still no reply. "Identify or die!" The Prototype just stared, confused. "You will be deleted" The Cybermen raised their weapons on the Prototype. ---- While some of the Cybermen were doing this, others were with the King's Order. The electric thing was removed. "Your lack of intelligence is surprising. You would not be worthy Cybermen. Once we find Lance and get the upgrading program primed, you will be deleted." The King's Order were shocked to hear this. The Cybermen would use them to find Lance, then kill them. Arnie 09:43, 26 December 2007 (UTC) 10 - 2 seconds In the 2 seconds that Proto had, he scanned the metal men, then scanning his data banks, proceeding to say, " You are Cy-ber-men, from Mondas, twin planet of earth, although your design is different, so you might be from another universe and thus the aforementioned information is invalid". The Cyberlord stood there with a (as always) blank look, and said, " You are not compatible. Non-compatible unit will be deleted." "Ok," Proto said, " you asked for it". And then, he raised his arm and thousands of meteorites came flying down on them. Then, he was teleported elsewhere. Took exactly 2:45 minutes to write. 11 - Quick Escape But the Cybermen had disappeared just in time. They had teleported back with the King's Order, who were trying to make their escape. "You dare defy the Cybermen! You will not try to rebel or escape again. You know the consequences." "But you will kill us when we find Lance! How can we lead you to Lance, knowing you will kill us and even Lance too!" Treo replied angrily. There was a long pause. The Cyber-Lord replied, as if he hadn't been listening to Treo. "We encountered a new enemy. Scanning results confirm this enemy is a robot, and it tried to mess with the Cybermen. When this enemy comes again, all of you except the one named Treo will fight it." Arnie 18:20, 27 December 2007 (UTC) 12 - The Spies Are Going To Fight The Cybermen took out a mental laser, they shoot everyone at the order, the laser caused them to confuse and then they ,for some odd reason, knew who their enemy was, they looked at each other and continued the voyage. Meanwhile, in the Lumbridge Castle, the old women arrived with the Black Knight that was in her house, whom seemed to be her son, they presented to the Black Knights Leader. "Everything is going as we planned, the stupids are trying to find their king, but we have a problem..." "What is it, Old Witch?" said the Leader "Many metal men are controlling them, they seem much more powerful than us, I doubt it will be an easy fight." Said the witch. "Well... then go back there and fight! take some of my warriors to help you." ---- When the Black Knights ambushed, The Cybermen apparted and let the order to fight them. Darts and dragon arrows flew everywhere slaying the Black Knights. Some Knights found themselves burned, frozen, electrified, and for instance, dead, in little time the rest of them were trying to escape, but only the old witch, her son, and four more managed to go out alive. "You, the boy with the axe, follow them, we will know were you are, if you try to escape, we will teleport you here, and delete you at once." Said the Cyberlord to Jigo, and the boy went on the search of the two spies. 13 - Espionage The Cyber-Lord also sent two Cybermen to interrogate the spies. The Cybermen got to the old witch, her son and four black knights first. "State your identity" "We are of the Black Knights group, and wtf are you? Tin can men?" The old witch mocked in reply. "We are the Cybermen, the next rulers of this planet. You have interfered in the plan. You must be deleted." Before it could happen, her son attack the Cybermen. He got his sword and struck them, but to no effect. A Cyberman grabbed the sword and bent it in half. Then, it used its electric hand on the man. Moments later, he was lying on the floor, dead. "KILL THEM!" said the old witch in anger. But the four Black Knights were killed. "You think you've won? But the war has just begun!" screamed the witch before she teleported. Arnie 10:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 14 - Go A-Head The woman teleported bad in her hurry, she teleported really near where the Wise Old Man was practicing some new magic spells he got, she though he was some sort of stupid wanderer, so she tried to kill him with an earth bolt, he teleported to a nearby tree and began attacking with shadow attacks, the witch teleported back, when she arrived, the Cybermen ahead left but Jigo was just arriving. "Well, well, an easy fight for today!" said the witch, laughing weird a witches do. "Today isn't your day evil woman!" Jigo said The witch kept using earth bolt, Jigo threw an ice spike to her, then he tried using ice barrage, but he only got to freeze the witches feet. "Go ahead! Kill me!" said the ugly woman "I'm going for the head!" The boy said, and tried to cut the witches head, she evaded the attack, he then turned the axe and smashed the woman's head with the hammer, finishing her. ---- Lance wasn't settled all the time, he went to numerous places and formed a force that, as he thought it to be, would help him and the King's Order defeating the Black Knights, the small force was composed by: *Casio London, Lance's cousin *Hernando Gomez, Jigo's uncle *The Leader and Nikolai, from the New Lava Clan They found the King's Order and the Cybermen on the road, everyone was shocked, and prepared to die... 20:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 15 - Everything must Die eventually, but Cybermen hasten the process... "Lance has been discovered. We must capture him." The Cybermen grabbed Lance and teleported away. Three Cybermen were left behind. "You are of no use to us, King's Order. You will not be worthy Cybermen. You will be deleted!" ---- Lance was in a strange dungeon under Lumbridge. He was surrounded by metal men. "We are the Cybermen, the future of Gielinor. You will help us in our campaign to upgrade the population. If you refuse, you will be deleted." "But my throne is stolen!" "Then we will delete all that opposes us!" "Kill the Black Knights?" "Yes." "Lets do it!" Lance ran to the surface with a sword, charging into the castle. He was dueling some Black Knights, while the Cybermen followed and started to delete the Black Knights. Arnie 10:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) 16 - The Wise Old Man Nikolai jumped in the middle, taking out thousands of chains and controlling them with telekinetic grab, and formed a defense around everyone with them, the lasers were melting the chains, he drew them back again, and a dark figure appeared and teleported all the order and their allies to Draynor, when The Cybermen tried to teleport, they were teleblocked, and the figure revealed and shouted: "Huzzah! The lord of quests, the champion of mages, the teacher of the wise men, sent to the earth by Saradomin himself! the only one! The Wise Old Man!" "Yay! Master!" Said Treo, who teleported back to watch the fight The Wise Old Man took out two bones from a backpack and buried them in the floor, then a really big Skeletal Wyvern appeared from the ground and the old man used shadow barrage and tried to blind the Cybermen, they could see trough the shadows, and shot the wyvern, but it didn't die (again) and kept freezing the Cybermen, and they kept unfreezing, the Wyvern finally shot a superpower elemental attack and blasted away the Cybermen, who tried to telport back, but they were teleblocked again, however, they managed to shot more lasers to the Wyvern, and exploded it, the Wise Old Man had already teleported himself and Treo to Draynor Village. ---- Lance brought out the King's Sword and used the "Royal Superpawahs"(as Treo called them) to use his shadow to help him fight, he also used the Atomic Impact to break the big door of the Throne Room, and while the Cybermen deleted all the Black Knights, Lance fought the leader of the Black Knights, all the servants and warriors in the castle helped Lance and the Cybermen to defeat the invaders, finally Lance's sword slashed the chest of the leader and killed him, a Black Knight tried to lunge Lance in the heart, but his sword broke when it crashed with Lance's armour, the knight ran but he was deleted by the Cybermen, then they proceeded with the plan. 17 - Upgrading Program All the Black Knights. Lance had retrieved his throne. But the end is far from near. "We have observed you before, and the people of Gielinor trust you." the Cyber-Lord commented. "But we shall take advantage of your people's trust. We have built some upgrading machines at the back of this castle. You must lure the people to the machines, and make sure they enter them. The machines are already set." "What happens in these machines?" "They will be like us. Invincible, emotionless." "And if I refuse?" "You will be deleted." "I have no choice then." "That is correct" Lance hesitated. Betraying his people, and turning them into metal monsters? He needed a plan. "The program must start now Lance. Round up the humans and send them into their destiny...." Arnie 11:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) 18 - A new face It was possibly the least elegant ship Drauss had ever seen. It was one huge cuboid, and barely looked as if it could float. Nevertheless, it did, and Drauss was happy for the first time in the days since the Black Knights took the throne and the reports of mysterious "Metalmen" had come through. Drauss waited expectantly as the bizarre vessel moored up, and the gangway was extended onto the jetty. Since Port Sarim had been attacked several years back, it had been rebuilt, and ultimately rebuilt much better - nearly three times as many ships could dock at any time. Down on the gangway, an odd creature seemed to waddle and walk at the same time. This creature was adorned in gold, but the spectacular array of jewels and precious metals was counteracted by the fact that his clothes were all uncomfortable looking cubes and boxes. Drauss was surprised that this creature, held in such high esteem by it's own people, could be forced to wear such uncomfortable clothes. When the creature finally waddle-walked onto the jetty, it stood only neck height to Drauss, but it's aura - and ego - made it feel much larger. "Cratus the Seventeenth, I presume?" Drauss asked hesitantly. The creature stared at him, then replied in a raspy, booming voice: "Behold Cratus the Seventeenth, unquestioned ruler of the Crate Creatures, seer of the future of the Crate Archipelago, most glorious lover of boxes there is! Why do you request the services of me and my army?" "Er... do you have to refer to yourself in third person?" "Cratus the Seventeenth knows no other way." "Uh-huh. Look, I have a problem, in fact, everyone has a problem. We need you to save the whole of our world from an unspeakable, corruptive evil." "Cratus the Seventeenth will not stoop to the level of a simple mercenary." "I can pay you in boxes." "Boxes, you say? Cratus the Seventeenth is intrigued, and would like to offer the services of himself and his army to protect the many boxes of our world!" Drauss was relieved and shocked at the same time. He had heard these Crate Creatures loved boxes, but at this rate RuneScape would be supplying boxes until the next decade! But he knew that ultimately it would be better for RuneScape. "Please, your er, Majesty, unload your troops. We must march on the Black Knights and the Metalmen." ---- An hour later, a huge army of Crate Creatures was waddle-walking north of Port Sarim and into Draynor Village. Drauss had told Cratus XVII to keep his men alert - rumour had it Metalmen patrolled the area. When the Crate Creature army finally arrived, they found it was a mess - buildings were damaged, objects were strewn across the ground, and delicately laid flowerbeds had been uprooted. Drauss looked carefully around the village in case any Metalmen patrolled the area, but saw none. He and Cratus began to carefully open the doors that hadn't been torn off their hinges. Inside one house Drauss heard footsteps, and told Cratus to take some of his troops to cover them as they went in. Inside the house, the room was a hellhole. Books and instruments had been ripped and smashed on the floor. Then, upstairs, there was a creak. "Cratus! Tell your men to prepare!" whispered Drauss urgently. "Troops! Cratus the Seventeenth tells you to prepare your weapons!" as Cratus finished the sentence, a number of clicks came from the strange crossbow-like weapons the Crate Creature soldiers were carrying. From upstairs came a proud voice: "Halt! Who goes there?" "Who is hailing me?" asked Drauss. "Hailing you? Only Cratus the Seventeenth deserves to be -" Drauss clamped Cratus's mouth shut. "Friend or foe of the Cybermen?" the voice called. "Who?" asked Drauss. Suddenly, there was a FZZZT! and a red bolt flew from the top of the stairs. It hit the floor, and the owner of the proud voice peered over the stairs. It was the Wise Old Man. "Oops! Sorry old chum!" he called, then beckoned Drauss, Cratus and the Crate Creatures upstairs. Cautiously, they walked up the staircase and emerged on the top floor. A Cyberman stood there. "Aaah!" cried Drauss, and leapt to the floor. The Wise Old Man only laughed. "What are you worried about?" he asked, "It's dead." The Wise Old Man tapped the Metal Creature on the head. "Why is it here?" Drauss asked. "Well, I managed to blind it with my telescope, then me and my... assistant," at which point Treo appeared, "Took it apart." He gestured at a pile of wiring a odd, spongy stuff on a desk. Drauss was wise enough not to ask what the spongy stuff was. "Then," the Wise Old Man continued, "We hollowed it out and turned it into a suit of armour. Plus, we upgraded it with some fragments from previous attacks from beyond our planet, and behold, a fine piece of armour!" Only then did Drauss, Cratus and the others notice Dalek sensory lobes and other extraterrestrial equipment bolted onto the Cyberbody. Then Cratus noticed it was missing it's left hand. "Cratus the Seventeenth wonders what happened to the Metalman's left hand?" "Oh, yes. Treo here got a bit overzealous with the axe... but it makes a fine glove!" the Wise Old Man raised his left arm to show the metal emplacement and it's laser on top of his own hand. "Of course, my adventuring and warrior days are over. Someone else will need these gifts." Drauss thought for a moment, then realized what the Wise Old Man was saying. "Me?! I'm barely a warrior - I'm a cell guard! I don't have a clue how to fight!" "But with this, you won't need to." Drauss was about to reply, but he sighed. "Alright, I'll take it and try - try - to save RuneScape. But don't expect too much from me." --Fegaxeyl 17:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) 19 - Yoink! The weird suit was standing in the corner, when out of nowhere the Cyber-Lord appeared, took the suit and teleported away. "How did it know about our secret weapon?" "They must be watching us, even now." ---- The Cyber-Lord arrived back in the upgrading factory. "I have stolen the suit. They cannot use our own technology against us. We could use this to our advantage. Keep it safe." The Cyber-Lord marched away. But some of the strange machines were falling apart, and hid the Cyberman and the suit, causing them to fall into one of the cyber-machines. The suit and the Cyberman had combined, making the ultimate Cyberman. "Maximum deletion shall commence!" Arnie 19:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) 20 - Ace in the Hole "What the...?" Drauss trailed off. A Metalman had appeared from thin air, snatched the Cyberbody, and disappeared. "No worries!" chirped the Wise Old Man, "I have a backup system in place. But we'll need to leave now." Instantly, he grabbed a big brown bag, beckoned to Treo and marched downstairs. "Hey!" called Drauss, "Where are you going?" "You want that suit?" the Wise Old Man called back. "Yeah!" "Then we must leave with your... interesting choice of allies." Drauss stood there, dumbstruck, then said to Cratus, "Gather your troops. I think this is our only chance at saving RuneScape - and your boxes." Minutes later, they were far away from Draynor Village, deep in the Lumbridge forest. Drauss and Cratus were following the Wise Old Man and Treo, whilst they themselves were being followed by the Crate Creature army. Finally, they stopped at a rock plinth. "What's that?" asked Drauss. "Summoning pillar." replied the Wise Old Man, now busy fiddling with switches and swirling rune combinations. "Cratus the Seventeenth ponders the task of this device!" "I've spoken enough. Watch this." As he finished that sentence, the Wise Old Man pressed a large red button in the center of the plinth switchboard. ---- Suddenly, a huge explosion rippled from one of the Conversion Machines. Sparks flew from dangerously exposed fires in the roof, and balls of flame emanated from the machine where the Cyberbody and the Cyberman had been combined. A ripple of sheer magical energy tore through the Conversion Factory, knocking over Cybermen and toppling weakly built catwalks. The Ultimate Cyberman staggered out of the wreckage of the Conversion Machine, howling in pain. Little did it know, a magical charm was pulling the Cyberbody part of it back through the hypothetical W- or Warlock-axis. The fused alloys began to glimmer and shine, before turning transparent. Inside, the fleshy compounds of what had been the human the Cyberman had been constructed from could be seen clearly. The Cyber Lord rushed out, and stared at the rapidly disappearing Cyberbody. "THE SUIT!" he screamed, "DON'T LET IT TELEPORT AWAY!" But it was in vain. In a sudden flash of incredible blue light, the super-powerful Cyberbody split into trillions of subatomic particles, and flew out of our XYZ axes and into the W axis. When the light subsided, the suit was gone. All that remained was a pile of flesh, wiring, and a coiled spinal cortex. ---- Back in the forest, the Cyberbody winked into existence. It's huge metal boots crushed a patch of nettles, and in the dark of the night, the huge suit stood gleaming. "How...?" wondered Drauss. "Ace in the hole, chap. I knew this would happen, so I put a law rune in the "C" plate and put a charm, making me the law''ful owner! It's a basic teleportation charm - those robot things wouldn't understand the little joys of life." Treo and Cratus nodded, but Drauss was still confused. "Why did we have to come here then?" "Teleportation rift. If we had stayed there the clash of different types of teleport and energy would have killed us all." "Nice." "Now we're here, where the Cybermen are less likely to patrol, we can get everything into place in peace." As the Wise Old Man spoke, he was already opening his bag and pulling runes from secret compartments. Then, he prized open the "C" with a crowbar Treo had suddenly produced, and slotted in a whole number of runes. "What will that do?" asked Drauss. "Positional/axial anchor. I've incorporated a blend of magic and science to create a system that is resistant to any kind of unwilling teleportation." "Unwilling?" "I've also included a cerebral/inanimate cross-conscience display driver. That basically means that whatever you want it to do it ''will do. So, if that nasty Cyber Lord appears, you can just think "No thank you" and he can't drag you into the his teleportational rift." "Ooookay..." "Good! Now, you, er, Crewcut?" "Cratus the Seventeenth is severely insulted by this mistaking of names!" "Cratus then. Get some of your men to help me weld this suit together." "WELD?!" "Er... secure." "Just get on with it, old man. You want me to save RuneScape, so at least make it fast!" --Fegaxeyl 19:55, 2 January 2008 (UTC) 21 - A Little Too Difficult The advancing group reached Lumbridge Castle, so did the King's Order and their allies, Lance was been guarded by some Cybermen, and he couldn't greet his friends, however, they entered the castle and bashed the Cybermen with their weapons, The Cybermen didn't die, but their weapons were severely damaged, and they got bound to a chair, while the order exited the castle with Lance and the Wise Old Man showed them the plan, which he thought will expel the Cybermen from the Earth forever. "At least make them go away from this plane, if they want to attack the Legendary Continent, we don't care, that will be a little fight for their so-called Blade Knights" Said Casio, smiling. 00:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 22 - Breaking Free The Cybermen broke free from their binds, and the Cyber Lord appeared. "The factory has been destroyed. We have to use our emergency stock. Forget Lance, we will grab any citizen we can find!" 20 Cybermen appeared, taking an emergency portable upgrader with them. Each one teleported to a different part of Gielinor. A Cyberman was in each town or city or village. The citizens were screaming, only to be dragged into a machine. (This happening all around the world btw). Each Cyberman secured "their" civilization, made sure no one escaped and came out with a spectacular army. 200 Cybermen. Everyone had surrendered. Varrock was overran. Falador filled. The Cyber side was winning. Arnie 10:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 23 - Spy-berman Drauss was sealed inside the suit, and walking slowly towards the ruins of the factory. He did his best to march like a Cyberman, and fell in behind one of the divisions that was walking around Lumbridge. Was it him, or were there more than there had been earlier? After a few minutes, he found himself at where the portcullis of Lumbridge Castle had stood - only that in it's place had was a field of plasma. Guarding were two Cybermen adorned in orangey-ochre colour on the torsos and arms. He walked up to them, before he heard in a grating metallic voice: "Halt. Request access code." Access code? Drauss didn't know the access code! Unless... if the Wise Old Man was right, then the suit would know, and ordered the suit to say the code. "Access code is 3-4-2-8-1-2-6-6-1-6." "Request information: why did you take so long to respond?" "Suit malfunction." Drauss invented the excuse, hoping it would pass. "Answer understood. Proceed." The field of plasma suddenly vanished. Drauss marched through it. Inside the courtyard - well, it wasn't a courtyard anymore. The fountains were now silos of battery acid. Anti-aircraft guns adorned the towers. The ground, which had been melted snow, had been concreted over. As for the Castle itself, it had been reinforced with sheets of metal, and each window was replaced with a plasma field, with a small but Drauss did not doubt powerful laser pointing through. The doors of wood were now massive bulkhead doors. Searchlights shone from hastily erected towers on the roof, and walkways crisscrossed the sky. Drauss realized that this was not just a base, it was an impregnable fortress. Impregnable to all but me he thought. He typed in the access code on a pad next to the bulkhead doors, and they slid open. Drauss stepped inside the hollowed out castle. Now was the time to spy. ---- Meanwhile, in the forest, the Crate Creatures had set up a secret base. Cratus, Treo and the Wise Old Man examined maps and peered at Lumbridge using binoculars provided by Cratus's troops. Finally, the Wise Old Man pulled out a rune which he held close to his mouth and said: "Drauss? Do you hear me, old chap?" In the factory, Drauss was shocked to hear the proud voice inside the helmet. He whispered back: "Yes, I do. How are you doing this?" "Telesonic energy displacement telemetry device. It uses the W-axis to broadcast sound uninterrupted. Clever eh?" "Whatever. Why did you call me?" "Why, to find out your status old chum!" "My status, old chum, is inside the Castle - or what was the castle - and doing a bit of spying." "Good. Now follow our plan and find King Lance." After this transmission there was a BLEEEP! and the background crackle stopped. Drauss walked around the fortress, trying to find the prison, but couldn't. Eventually, he walked up to a map and read it. After he found out where the prison was, he turned left - and walked straight into the Cyber Lord. "I requested the suit was left in a secure position. Why is it animated?" he demanded. Drauss was speechless. "This unit is rogue! Commence anti-Cybermetal Deletion procedure!" Instantly, a terrible-looking device rose up from a strange caterpillar-tracked vehicle. "Delete! Delete! Delete!" chanted the Cyber Lord. "Wise Old Man? I need backup!" Drauss screamed into his headset. In the forest, the message cackled through from the Sonic Intensifier. The Wise Old Man, Treo and Cratus stared at each other. "Cratus the Seventeenth will assemble his bold army and attack the castle!" "We're with you!" said Treo. Back in the fortress, Drauss was paralyzed with fear. He didn't want to die like this, trapped in a suit! He wanted to die of ripe old age! Heck, he hadn't seen Karamja! "Fire Deletion laser!" ordered the Cyber Lord. The device powered up, and across it's needle-like firing device red beams glowed. Suddenly, the whole fortress was illuminated in an explosion of light. The machine fired it's laser, and a stream of supercharged particles leapt at 4.7 times the speed of light towards Drauss. He didn't have a chance. Or did he? The laser fired for five seconds, until it powered down. The red light was replaced by a transparent field of blue. The Cyber Lord dropped his programming for a second and for moments he felt happiness. Until he saw that Drauss was still standing there, inside the suit, which was not even touched. A burst of rage broke through, but his anti-emotion programming managed to stop the burst of feeling. "Attack on rogue unit unsuccessful! All available Cybermen, delete rogue unit with maximum firepower! All available vehicles and devices, attack rogue unit! Delete! Delete!" the Cyber Lord yelled. Drauss knew he had moments to act. Suddenly he realised, if he could withstand that... thing... he was next to invincible. His hand flashed out and grabbed a Cyberman by the rods that ran along the sides of it's head - and then he pulled. The head was ripped from the Cyberman's body. Drauss threw it as hard as he could at the Cyber Lord. It impacted on the Cyber Lord's chestplate, knocking it off balance. The Cyber Lord flailed as he dropped from the walkway, down three stories, and impacting headfirst on the hard steel floor. Drauss knew it wouldn't do any permanent damage, but hopefully some wiring would come lose and incapacitate the Cyber Lord for a while whilst he escaped. Escaping, of course, involved running through a huge number of Cybermen and weird vehicles. That was when he noticed that all around him teleportation ports were opening up, and out of them more Cybermen marched. Many more. Hundreds more. Drauss knew he could either fight, or hang tight. For a reason he never understood, he choose the latter, unaware that it would save his life. Outside, the few Cybermen still on guard suddenly were overwhelmed by a swarm of little creatures, a teenager, and an old man. In seconds, the outer walls of Lumbridge castle crumpled, revealing the fortress within. From the embrasures, the lasers opened fire. The deadly crossfire of lasers cut through the first waves of Crate Creatures, but the Crate Creatures kept on coming. They fired their strange crossbow weapons, and the explosive contents of each box they fired detonated against the walls. Several Cybermen found themselves falling from where a wall had been down to their deaths below. The Cavalry had arrived. --Fegaxeyl 16:48, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 24 - Rise of an Empire Ships and tanks had been built, using 80% of all metal on RuneScape. In fact, it was an Empire that had been built. The Cyber-troops everywhere had got an the ships and started leaving. Remaining RuneScapians stared at the sky in horror, seeing hue spaceships leaving the atmosphere. One ship was left. The Cyber Lord and his unit of 20 are staying behind for a while on orders. The Lumbridge stronghold was being attacked by strange box-like things, but the Cybermen got in the newly built Cyber-Tanks. These tanks were very fast, and were covered in turrets. The Cyber Lord had a specially modified one. Each tank escaped the stronghold as it exploded, leaving many of the Crate creatures trapped or dead. "We have orders from the one to turn Gielinor into a Cyber colony. We will take this world by force, or whatever is left of it." The tanks had left Lumbridge and entered Varrock, destroying the great city that had been recently rebuilt (from the Scorpozi Invasion, where Varrock was destroyed). Arnie 17:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 25 - Blackmail Inside the fortress, Drauss stood, faced by hundreds of Cybers. In one moment, they fired. Thousands of beams and lasers shot towards at incomprehensible speeds. Suddenly, at a most unexpected time, everything froze. A tiny message popped up in front of Drauss's eyes. >> Activate Overshield? Y/N Drauss focused on the Y. >> Oversheild activated. Absorb power of incoming shots Y/N Drauss again concentrated on the Y. Suddenly, everything unfroze. The bombardment of beams and lasers hit him, in an impact that would have reduced his bones to powder, had he not been wearing the suit. All he could see was red. Inside the suit, heat began to build up. Then, everything froze again. Except that it wasn't really freezing - Drauss realized that the wall of red he could see was subtly changing. The suit must have accelerated his perception time to an ultra-fast rate. >> Core temperature increasing. Vent power Y/N Drauss almost concentrated on Y, then decided to choose N. Perhaps he could create... a bomb of himself? Once again, time returned to normal. The heat and pressure in the suit was building up faster and faster. Drauss was sweating. >> Core temperature increasing to dangerous levels. Vent power Y/N Again Drauss picked N. The temperature in the suit was unbearable. His clothes were plastered to him. The air was so thick it was almost unbreathable. >> Core temperature increasing to catastrophic levels. Vent power Y/N Drauss immediately picked Y. Instantly, all the heat and temperature dissipated. The thick air vanished. So did the torrent of laser fire. As his eyesight cleared, Drauss could see a solid wall of heat expanding in a bubble around him. Anything and everything that was in it's way was reduced to ash. A few lucky Cybermen and some vehicles teleported out - the rest were obliterated. Plumes of smoke and steam rose in calm circles. Suddenly, the door was blasted down. Through it came a horde of Crate Creatures, some nursing wounds, others missing limbs. They had taken casualties, but they were here. At the front of the group came Cratus, with his left arm in a sling. "Cratus!" he called. Upon seeing who was calling to him, Cratus ran up to Drauss. "Drauss! Cratus the Seventeenth is glad to see you are alive!" the tiny thing cheered. "Where's everyone else? And what happened to your army?" "Cratus the Seventeenth's army has taken many casualties, but is still proud! As for Cratus the Seventeenth's colleagues, they are helping the wounded." Drauss breathed a sigh of relief. At least everyone was safe... but the Cybermen had infested RuneScape! How could he get them off the planet? He would have to sign a deal... or a blackmail... or a... "Cratus!" Drauss suddenly demanded, "Get Treo and the Wise Old Man now!" "Cratus the Seventeenth, although not used to taking orders from a simple human, will oblige on the account that Cratus the Seventeenth has taken a liking to Drauss and his friends!" "Whatever, just go!" ---- A few minutes later, the four were assembled. Drauss was explaining his train of thought, and that the only way to rid RuneScape of the Cybermen was to force some kind of blackmail. "It's a good idea, old chap!" chuckled the Wise Old Man, "But how shall we carry it out?" Drauss, who had temporarily removed his helmet, smiled, and pointed at a console nearby. "I just noticed that. It's some kind of control panel. And on the ground, there are these things called emotional inhibitors. I just checked, and that console has an auto-shut down code for all the inhibitors!" "So?" asked Treo. "So, we can contact the Cyber Lord and tell him to leave or we'll activate the emotional inhibitors!" "Wizzo! That's a spiffing idea good fellow!" cheered the Wise Old Man. "But, of course, we could double cross them..." Drauss continued. "Cratus the Seventeenth wonders how?" "Well, there are Cybermen in orbit and Cybermen on the ground. Remember what you said about magical and other sorts of energy meet they cause an explosion? Well, we could cast a magical marquee across RuneScape, so when the Cybermen teleport, they're toast! Furthermore, we can activate the inhibitors on the spacecraft too, and destroy them all!" "Thereby obliterating the entire Cyberman force!" finished the Wise Old Man. "Excellent - but where in the name of gravy are we supposed to get enough magical energy for such a vast marquee?" "I'm a good magic guy!" chirped Treo, "My teacher says I don't even need prunestones!" "Runestones." corrected Drauss. "Yeah, those things! But the plan would work!" "It's not bad," admitted the Wise Old Man, "I'm in." "Me too!" trilled Treo. "Cratus the Seventeenth is also part of this proposal!" "Good." smiled Drauss, "Then let's begin." ---- In Varrock, the Cyber Lord was surprised (as best you can be when you have no emotions) to receive word he was being hailed directly. "Lower communications barrier!" he snarled, and a huge screen appeared in mid air above the Varrock fountain. The picture showed Cratus, Treo, the Wise Old Man, and Drauss once again fully equipped with his suit. "We demand you leave this planet!" said Treo. "I am Cyber Lord. I cannot be ordered by unupgraded humans." "You will leave this planet," said the Wise Old Man through gritted teeth, "Or we will deactivate the emotional inhibitor for all your forces!" "Deactivation is impossible. I will change the codes." "You cannot." said Drauss softly, "The command panel here is the central one. You cannot rewrite the command codes from an individual backup panel - in fact, you can't rewrite it no matter how many backup panels you have. And you cannot hack into the central panel either - it has been specifically programmed against having it's control mainframe modified by any other pane; than itself. By retreating from this castle, you have made a tactical blunder." In Varrock, the Cyber Lord suddenly realized he had made a mistake. A burst of anger and shock overran his emotional inhibitor, before being dragged back. These flares of emotion would have to be seen to. "What are your demands?" the Cyber Lord asked. "We demand you immediately leave this planet and it's associated Solar System permanently. We also demand you reduce all vehicles and 50% of your fleet to their component materials and return them to where they were mined. Additionally," continued the Wise Old Man, "We demand you repair all the buildings you have damaged or destroyed, and return King Lance to us." "The whereabouts of King Lance is unknown." The Wise Old Man almost stuttered, but kept his composure. "Then we demand you find him and return him to us. Finally, we demand a tribute of five million wooden boxes a year for the next decade." The Cyber Lord suddenly felt an unstoppable surge of emotions: confusion, fear, anger, hatred, sadness... and riding this wave of feeling came a flood of memory. His emotional inhibitor struggled to raise the sluice gates, and only just prevailed. Everything was pulled back - except one memory. Two words. One name: Duke Horacio. "I shall contact you in one hour. Until then..." The huge screen blinked out of existence. Back in the castle, Drauss turned to the Wise Old Man. "He sounds vulnerable, like his emotional inhibitor is about to fall apart." Drauss summarized. "Should we...?" asked the Wise Old Man. "Not yet. But he seems megalomanic. A bit of ego bashing might crash his feelings altogether." "What do we do?" "When he contacts us, we'll have one of Cratus's men deactivate the inhibitor for some of spacecraft off-screen. The shock and the embarrassment is more than likely to tear him apart." "Good idea. Let's get ready." --Fegaxeyl 17:00, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 26 - Sacrifice Disclaimer: My comp kept playing up, so every time I published a chapter my browser froze. After fixing it, I'll now finally get it out. Prototype had not known what had given him the ability to drop the meteors. Neither did he know what the cybermen had done since their last encounter. What had come over him? What had possessed him so that he was given the power to control the stars themselves? He pondered over this for about 5 minutes, then proceeded to stand up. He looked around and saw he was in the Fremennik Woodland. Then, suddenly, a strange figure similar to the prototype in size and design popped up out of the ground. A further three appeared, enclosing him in a circle. "We are your superiors" they said in ghostly voices, perfectly in unison. " The cybermen have taken over this world. We give you two options: one, fight the cyber forces, or two, we kill you. Which do you choose" The prototype thought. In both cases, he would be destroyed. He then figured there was only one thing to do. "I will not give you the glory of killing me, but I will die. At least you will have had your final wish." Then, in a very dignified fashion, he opened his torso and removed a thin tube. Pressing a button on the side, an electro-magnetic pulse ripped itself across RuneScape. As his last word, Prototype managed to say, " That should do." 27 - Burning Across the Stars The Cyber-Empire had left Gielinor. All the Cyber-Tanks left (about 20) had activated their shields in case of unsuspecting attack. They were right too. As the electro-magnetic pulse had not affected any Cybermen because they raised their shields. The Cyber-Lord had just been notified of the wave. "They tried to rebel with an electro-magnetic pulse. Our shields protected us and we stand tall. The Cyber-Empire is set to burn across the stars. We will be an unbeatable force." The tanks still assaulted Varrock. The Cyber-Lord was dying. He contacted Drauss. "We have been notified of your bomb-type things on our battle cruisers. They have been removed without fuss. The Empire has left this galaxy, pursuing at light speed. I will not supply wood or the metals we stole. We will not surrender. Varrock has fallen again. I, the Cyber-Lord, has designated the remaining Cyber Advance Guard to plan B." The Cyber-Lord had suddenly received emotions. "F*** you a** holes!" The Cyber-Lord exploded. Plan B was under go, as the Cyber-Tanks left the ruins and disappeared through a portal created by the mysterious Angeror. Gielinor was Cyberman free for the moment. Arnie 16:51, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 28 - Boomie! "We must regroup, Where are them?" asked Hernando, referring to the order. The situation was like this, the allies of the order went with the Wise Old Man and Treo, there they found Crauss and the Boxlord, while the order and Lance went to fight the Cybermen, after assaulting the Cybermen in the castle, the allies tried to regroup, when they found Lance and his group, they were in the way to Varrock, they got attacked by a tank, the laser hit Lance's chestplate, the laser ricocheted and Lance fell back, the tank didn't took damage because the shield protected it, then the Crate Creatures jumped over the tank. "The tank is being attacked by hostiles, they are too much, we must go down and delete them ourselves" said a Cyberman, the three Cybermen went down and started attacking the creatures, but the tank's shield was turned down, Treo opened the tank door and started playing with the controls, exactly when he touched the keyboard, the tank exploded. "Woohoo! Boomie! I won!" Shouted Treo, the Cybermen then turned to delete him, but Lance steped in the middle, again, the lasers bounced, but this time it blew two of the Cybermen, the other one shut down after being smashed, bashed, slashed, lunged, ranged and maged. "Wooo, bro, you saved me, again I guess, yay", said Treo. "Yep, you owe me one, by the way, you dropped your hat" Said Lance, and went to regroup with the others. "Ok, one of the perfect kind, a man made of chains, some humans, including rangers, mages and meleers, a little monster that likes boxes and his minions, we can do it!" Said Lance. "Cratus the Seventeenth feels offended by your majesty referring Cratus as "Monster and "Little" ". Replied Cratus, a little angry. 19:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 29 - The Chase Now that Drauss, the Wise Old Man, Cratus, Treo and Lance were assembled, they started to hatch a plan. "We have a problem." said the Wise Old Man, simply. "What is it?" asked Lance. "The Cybermen have left Gielinor." "But that's great!" "For now." "That's not so great." "We were planning on tricking them into leaving this planet, then deactivate their emotional inhibitors," said Drauss, "But now they must be too far out of range." "So they could come back at any time without warning?" asked Lance. "Precisely." answered the Wise Old Man. "But..." thought Drauss out loud, "We have just turned Gielinor into a massive magical entity. If we used it as a firing device, we could accelerate the emotional inhibitor to the Cyber fleet!" "Nice theory, old chap, but the amount of magic surrounding RuneScape is only just enough to cause a magic/non-magic energy collision. We will needing something with a huge amount of potential energy to catapult the emotional inhibitor beam into space, like a fire or something grand." postulated the Wise Old Man. "Cratus the Seventeenth has been following this conversation and has realized his glorious home, the Crate Archipelago, has a huge fire! Cratus the Seventeenth advises that he should take his colleagues on his vessel with all his men to cast the magic spell above the fire!" "You know what..." said Drauss, "That might work. But we'll need Treo. I think us three should go to the Crate Archipelago, and Lance and his men should survey for any Cybermen or Black Knights." "They've been removed from the thrown, you know." said Lance. "I think we all hate them enough to justify attacking at any time." "Indeed." spoke the Wise Old Man, "But I do believe we should remain in communication with each other. Here, I have some communication runes." "Let's get ready, then." said Drauss. ---- Hours later, Treo and the Wise Old Man were casting amazing spells over the Crate Creature ship to let it reach phenomenal speeds. It had taken barely an hour at an immeasurable velocity to reach the Crate Archipelago, which was a huge, disorganised mess of islands, like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle. Although they were mostly flat with trees, there was a gigantic volcano in the middle of the archipelago. "Cratus the Seventeenth is happy to see the Boxburner Peak!" "Box''burner''?" asked Drauss. "Cratus the Seventeenth decrees, just like all his ancestors, that when a box is broken beyond repair it is dropped into the Boxburner Peak. Cratus the Seventeenth also decrees it is where any unwanted items inside boxes are dropped!" Drauss was lost in thought as they moored up, and only responded when the Wise Old Man shouted: "Here we go, old chap! Do you want to be left behind, wot wot?" Drauss hurriedly followed the rest of the party up the steep mountainside. About ten minutes later, they were at the peak. Although now they realized it was actually an extinct volcano, and as such had a huge crater. In this crater was an inferno of burning items. Woodsmoke drifted out. "OK!" called the Wise Old Man over the roar of the flames, "WE WILL ARRANGE OURSELVES ON TO A QUARTER! TREO AND I WILL STAND AT OPPOSITE SIDES TO CREATE THE SPELL! DRAUSS WILL STAND AT ONE END TO CHANNEL THE ENERGY THROUGH HIS SUIT, AND CRATUS WILL DO ANY CHANTING REGARDING ANY SPIRITS AROUND THE FIRE!" They took positions, and Drauss heard a strange chanting coming from the other three. He also felt power leaping through his suit, his own body. Suddenly, rings of lightning surrounded each one, then all of them in one huge ring. More rings appeared from the crater, going upwards in a huge pillar. The flames began to rise and dance. As the chanting quickened, the flames went higher and higher, leaping over each other to try and climb the mountain of flame that was ascending inside the rings. ---- Far away in Lumbridge, Lance pressed the emotional inhibitor button. ---- The column of flames suddenly became enfused with magical and electrical energy. As a result, it launched itself like the most graceful and yet dangerous bird ever, spiralling up into the early morning sky. Far above, the fires spread over the shield of magic cast by Treo over RuneScape. Then, finally, it all leapt in a million shimmering beams of no longer fire but magic across the heavens, each targeting an individual ship that was far beyond the realms of the galaxy. Some ships felt nothing at all, others felt a slight tremor. But just a tiny few dozen were hit full-on by the beam, as it used the ion energy in a ship's engine to give it enough power for the final boost. Inside the ships hit by the beam, all the emotional inhibitors deactivated. Order and discipline was replaced by screams and chaos. But eventually, the screaming died down. Slowly, the ships rotated 180° and jumped to lightspeed. Their co-ordinates: Gielinor. And although no-one could have guessed, they wanted to help the fight against the other Cybermen. --Fegaxeyl 08:16, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 30 - Angeror The ships were returning to Gielinor, but were stopped by the being Angeror. A strange blue light surrounded the Cyber-Empire, and the Cybermen changed their minds and returned to hyperspace. Angeror teleported to Gielinor, and sealed the portal. The Cyber-tanks were gone forever, through the Time Vortex. Angeror must have helped the Cybermen all along. The mysterious alien-monster was very powerful indeed, possibly to the extent of a god. ---- The Wise Old Man was casting a spell (trying to find the Cybermen), when suddenly Angeror came and attacked. It threw fire balls out of its spikes, before firing explosive spikes. The Angeror then grabbed a tree, and used it as a vehicle (like a flying surfboard). Suddenly, a turret grew out of the "surfboard" and started to fire at the King's Order. Arnie 10:00, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 31 - Implosion The magical quartet was still locked in place, and the magical rings kept appearing, but the energy of the fire and the magic was gradually being lost to an outside force. The Wise Old Man knew that the bizarre creature Angeror was using their magical circle as a plug socket, drawing his own energy from the energy being released from Treo and the Wise Old Man. It was a dilemma: stop the magic spell and prevent the emotional inhibitor beams from reaching the Cyberships, or keep building up power until Angeror was super-powerful. What should he do? "More power!" he yelled, and the four focused everything they had to make a super-powerful magical bond. ---- Far off in space, more and more Cyberships were slowly turning around and heading for Gielinor. Their restored crews only wanted to go home. But they had not reckoned that they would have to face a near-divine entity first. A battle of unimaginable proportions was about to take place. --Fegaxeyl 12:07, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 32 - Civil War Some Cybermen aboard the Cyber-fleet were gradually being turned back into human. The only ones still Cyberman were those in the original Cyber Advance Guard. Civil war among the ships broke out. 200 Humans versus 20 Cybermen. The ships were still heading towards Gielinor. All 20 Cybermen were thrown overboard into deep space. The humans cheered, but encountered a slight snag; the fleet was malfunctioning. The ships were falling, and about to crash into Gielinor. With all these ships crashing at one time, it could destroy the planet! ---- Angeror encircled its assailants with a ring of fire. The Wise old man and co were trapped. Angeror came down and hissed at them. "What the hell are you?" asked Treo "I am the entity known as Angeror. I am transcendental, and with that i have extra powers. I have lived since the dawn of the Universe, creating chaos with my ally The Beast, but it got captured while i escaped through the Time Vortex. I have influenced history of the Universe, only to have been stopped by that stupid meddlesome Time Lord!" "Why are you allied with the Cybermen?" "I got them here, from a parallel universe. They have caused enough chaos to relish me for years...." "I don't get it. You mean, you are the power behind the Cyberman invasion?" "I am the power behind everything. I am the almighty one. Your magicks are nothing compared to my power." "Hang on, you are saying chaos a lot. Why chaos?" "You puny humans, who need food and blood to survive. Chaos is my food. Chaos is my blood. I got full when seeing the destruction of Earth" it chuckled. The Wise old man fired lightning at Angeror, but Angeror only absorbed it. "Fool! Now you will all die!" Arnie 15:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 33 - The Noose Angeror reared up. The magic rings were being distorted by his presence, flowing towards Angeror like a he was a magnet. The Wise Old Man yelled to the others, "Stop the magic when I say! In his palms, Angeror created deadly balls of fire. He raised his arms, about to throw them, when the Wise Old Man shouted: "NOW!" Drauss stopped concentrating. Cratus stopped chanting. Treo stopped using his magic. The Wise Old Man started laughing. The rings of energy instantly evaporated into nothingness. Angeror's chest suddenly deflated, the the tendrils of lightning leaping from his fingers disappearing. As the fireballs extinguished themselves, he started to cough and wheeze. Without the power Drauss and the others had been channeling, he had nothing to power him. Angeror screamed in pain as slowly he began to dissolve. "You..." he gasped in a now-tiny voice, "Will pay... cough I will see... heargh... that the Cy - cy - cy-ber-hack-men des... cough troy this puny w... wo... wor.... ahhhh!" Angeror's huge body turned blue as he asphyxiated through lack of magical energy. Using his last powers, he dropped like a stone from the sky and into the settling fire in the volcano's crater. The flames leaped slowly as the huge body dropped, then died down again. Until... "Ahh!" screamed Drauss, "Eruption!" a pillar of lava leaped from the fires below, with heaps of ash as a protective layer. Drauss and Cratus ran towards Treo, who himself was running towards the Wise Old Man. "Do something!" shouted Treo. "Er... ah..." mumbled the Wise Old Man, then cast a huge blue bubble around them. The reams of lava covered them, spread around the sides of the bubble... then was suddenly beneath them. "Cratus the Seventeenth wants to know what's happening!" "We're being launched into spACE!" screamed the Wise Old Man as the bubble flew through the air and into the upper atmosphere. Far above, they could see a flotilla of tiny frigates and gunships blasting an outnumbered and yet powerful group of cruisers and carriers. "It's a Cyber War..." exclaimed Drauss, as their bubble sailed towards one of the carriers. With the inertia provided by the volcano, which was now thousands of miles below, they were propelled into the docking bay of the carrier. "Brace yourselves!" cried the Wise Old Man as the bubble arced towards the floor of the carrier's dock. Suddenly... CRUNCH! The sphere landed on the deck, sending a mini-shockwave. All around, robots similar to Cybermen but not quite the real thing turned and stared at the quartet. "Oh dear." said Treo, as the robots all fired their lasers at the bubble, whose strength was rapidly decreasing. "I'll handle this," said Drauss, stepping through the protective layer of blue that was the bubble's wall. Instantly, the Cyberbots focused their fire on Drauss, blissfully unaware that he was practically indestructible. >>'Activate weapon system Y/N' Y'' thought Drauss, and he was abruptly confronted with a robotic arm reaching over his back carrying some kind of laser. He snatched it off, and fired at the Cyberbots. Each successive blast caused another pile of scrap. "This ''is magic!" cheered Treo. In thirty seconds, all that was left of the Cyberbots was a pile of twisted metal. "Let's go!" called Drauss. The other three ran out of the bubble and followed him as he stood in front of a door. "Damn. It's coded." Drauss whined. "No problem." said the Wise Old Man, pulling out a wand-like device and tapping the keypad. The door swung open. "Thanks." said Drauss, as they hurried down the corridor. After a few minutes, they reached a door with a sign that read "BRIDGE." The Wise Old Man tapped the keypad, and again the door swung open. Inside was a large number of Cyberbots, and two proper Cybermen. "Shield levels at 35% and holding." said one. "18 out of 20 turrets destroyed." said the other. "Generator has taken superficial damage. Losing power." "Rogue cyberhumans have destroyed engines!" "Shields down to 10%!" "All turrets down!" "Shields offline! Significant hull damage in engine area!" "Intruder alert!" At the last sentence, all the Cyberbots spun round. Upon seeing the four, they whipped out a pair of small lasers each, holding one per hand. "Delete intruders!" "Treo? A little help?" asked Drauss. Treo grinned. "I think we should all... cool off." Suddenly, Treo fired a wave of ice, that swept through the bridge, freezing the Cyberbots. Clinging to their weapons were tiny icicles. "Ok, you two Cybermen, surrender!" ordered Drauss. "Never!" cried one, who flicked a switch. A turret descended from the ceiling, and before they could do anything, it fired a stream of energized particles and Cratus's injured arm. The sling dropped to the floor, burning, and Cratus collapsed as the particles toasted his limb, cracking the scales and causing smoke to rise from them. "NOO!" cried Drauss, firing his laser at the turret. It dropped down in cinders. "Wisey, help Cratus!" he said, then turned to face the Cybermen. "Surrender this ship immediately!" he ordered. Inside the suit his face was contorted with rage. "The Cyber Advance Guard will always survive!" yelled the other. "Oh really?" asked Drauss, "Then how come that screen says..." a metallic voice rang through the ship: "Substantial engine damage! Core meltdown! This vessel is tumbling out of orbit! Upgrade all humans!" The Cybermen stood still as the view from the viewscreen turned upside down. Where a tremendous battle had filled the screen now was the blue-white sky of RuneScape. The Cybermen suddenly let out an ear-splitting scream, blowing their heads off. The huge ship fell into the atmosphere. ---- On board one of the frigates, a Cyberhuman cheered, as did the rest of his crew. The carrier was toppling from it's position into the skies below, and a red blanket was filling the air around it. With that vessel destroyed, the combined firepower of the rest of the Cyber Advance Guard was weakened. Captain Ned was happy for the first time since his conversion. ---- But on board the falling carrier, no one was happy. If the heat was bad, the rapid change in pressure was unbearable. Treo was clamping his ears. Drauss wished the suit would offer him a pressure control option, but it never came. Abruptly, the onboard gravity generator gave out, replaced by that of Gielinor. All four fell from what had been the floor onto what was the ceiling. Would they make it? "Look!" managed Treo, "We're gonna hit Draynor!" It was true - in the viewscreen a small village could ever so slightly be made out. Although it was rapidly increasing in size. "Treo! Slow us down!" yelled Drauss. "Slowey downey spell go now!" called Treo, and suddenly the ship felt as if it had been grabbed by a huge celestial hand that was slowing it down. But not slow enough. "We're gonna crash...!!!" cried Drauss as the village filled the viewscreen. And then... WHUMPF!!!! Glass shattered, windows cracked, and anything not tied down flew anywhere and everywhere. The huge vessel fell sideways onto the village, crushing everything from the bank to halfway to Draynor Manor. "Well," said the Wise Old Man as they breathed heavily, "We made it, old chums!" They limped out of the bridge to the first hatch they could find, dragging Cratus with them. When they finally reached a hatch, Drauss rammed it open. They stumbled out into the sweet air, seeing trees and birds. Behind them the crumpled wreck seemed like a huge metal cliff. "Phew!" said Treo, summing up what everyone was thinking. Then they heard: "Hello Drauss. Hello Treo. Hello, Wise Old Man." they turned to see where the voice was coming from, and saw Lance leaning on a tree. "Hey bro," said Treo, "Howd'ya get here so fast?" "I'm not your 'bro,'" said Lance. Then, suddenly, his eyes turned red. A wave of crimson swept over his body, and scales grew as his clothes were torn to shreds. "I'm just back." And then the new Angeror roared. --Fegaxeyl 17:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 34 - Force Of A Nation "Muhahaha!!haha!!" smiled Angeror. "Wow, so we have friends coming to play, huh?" said someone, the real Lance had arriven, with many, many, many other people, including: the Axe Riders, the Rebel Paladins, the White Knights, RuneScapian Police (the Guards), Surgeons, Archers of Lumbridge, the Woodcutting company, the Seers (Who are totally different from the in-game Seers), and even some monks of Entrana, also with some other common citizens, each force followed their leaders, Angeror attacked, and he began firing exploding spikes, after a moment, the Wise Old Man had an idea. "Treo!, Aurora! bring those fool monks here, we will drain the power from him; Lance!, Jigo!, don't let him move!" shouted the Wise Old Man The Old Man and Treo used magic while Aurora and the monks used Prayers, Lance was holding Angeror with his strength and Jigo casted Ice spells, Nikolai joined them by binding the thing with his chains. The struggle continued, people kept attacking the enemies (Because some Cybermen had arrived) and the above mentioned kept doing their job. 21:50, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 35 - Oblivion Drauss and Cratus stood behind as Angeror was attacked by hundreds of people. Anyone who was injured was quickly healed by one of the monks or magi involved. Cratus turned to Drauss, wincing. "Cratus the Seventeenth will call for his warriors now!" he groaned, picking up a communication rune and whistling a strange pattern of notes into it. The Crate Creatures suddenly emerged from the forest. "Cratus the Seventeenth commands his troops to attack that being!" he yelled, before howling in pain. Drauss rushed him over to one of the Entrana Monks. "He needs help!" he called to the monk above the sound of the battle. "I will do what I can!" responded the monk. Drauss turned to face Angeror. Angeror was whipping fireballs at whatever he could find, only to have them rebound of hastily cast shields. But whenever someone tried to attack him with swords or arrows, they bounced of Angeror's thick hide. It's his magic that's giving him that power, thought Drauss. There was no way to drain Angeror of that power. Unless... Drauss charged through the mob of RuneScapians, aiming for Angeror. As he broke through the forward row, Angeror turned. Suddenly, his laughter stopped, and his eyes turned from red slits to huge circles of white. "NOOO!" he cried as Drauss leapt at him. The suit absorbed the magical energy that was protecting Angeror, and he started to cough as he had earlier. Then, with the shield down, Drauss turned and fired his laser straight up Angeror's spine. The creature fell to the floor. As Drauss rolled to a stop on the ground, the group closed in. Weapons clicked as the safety was off, and swords were unsheathed. "Leave this planet," said the Wise Old Man, "And never return." Angeror turned to look at the Wise Old Man, and smiled. "Fear..." was all he managed, as four Cyber teleports appeared - and at the same time, Angeror magically teleported out. As the teleportation rifts expanded towards each other... "RUN!" screamed the Wise Old Man, and everyone obliged. Behind them, a huge wave of light erupted from Angeror, who was screaming. "NNN0000000OOOOOOOooooo....." the was the creature's final word as the magic and non-magic energy collided. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the light disappeared. "Wow!" said Treo. "Will he be coming back?" asked Lance. "Not in any of our lifetimes," replied the Wise Old Man, "That kind of explosion would send him through time and space." "So where is he now?" "A better question would be what and when he is now. But, to answer all three: he's been reduced to a tiny bit of space bacteria on an asteroid that's flying through the gulf of space... 20 million years ago. It would take him 20 million to come back to the point where he is now. Strength-wise, I mean. There is no chaos for him to feed on there!" "So it's a sort of closed time loop?" "Yes." Meanwhile, Drauss was walking up to Cratus. Cratus's arm was in bad shape, and he would probably never be able to use it again. "Cratus the Seventeenth's arm has been ruined!" the creature sobbed. "Hey, Crauts," said Drauss, "I bet I can find you a new one." The Crate Creature looked at him, then allowed Drauss to stand him up. They walked over to the Wise Old Man. "Hey, Wisey!" called Drauss. The Wise Old Man turned. "Drauss! What can I help you with?" "You see your Cyber glove?" "Yes..." "Can Cratus use it?" "Deary me, old boy, of course he can!" the Wise Old Man slipped off the mechanical hand and just managed to fit it onto Cratus's hand. "Does it help?" Drauss asked. "Cratus the Seventeenth... says it does!" "Good for you, old chap!" smiled the Wise Old Man. "Now, I'm going to go with Lance and the others." said Drauss. "Me to!" said the Wise Old Man. "Me three!" said Cratus. The other two turned. "Did you...?" they both asked. "What, refer to myself in first person? I was just giving it a try." replied Cratus. "It suits you." Drauss admitted. All three walked off after Lance's group. Disclaimer: This is not the last chapter if you still feel there is more to do! --Fegaxeyl 08:50, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 36 - Never Anger Angeror! Angeror was furious, and appeared back in Lumbridge with a bang. Angeror had a new form, which copied from Commander Zantroz. He crept on the Wise Old Man, and grabbed him. "Meddlesome fool! I cannot die! I am powered through the Time Vortex! That Universal Rift reverted me back to this form, but you may have defeated the Cybermen, but not me!" "You wanna get defeated again then?" chuckled the old man. "No! I am going to remove you from time and space!" From that comment, they both disappeared. The Wise Old Man found himself on the outskirts of a black hole. He was trapped in an invisible box. "Where am I?" "In HELL! I inspired the legends of Satan, Zamorak and countless others! You no longer exist in any timeline! Now I shall go back to remove Lance, and your pathetic friends! NO ONE ANGERS ANGEROR!" The Wise Old Man was also tied up with magical binds. The Grim Reaper appeared before him. "Once I return to Gielinor, it shall be destroyed by the Eternal Void! You were foolish to meddle in the Universal theorem. Angeror is lord and master; he first got his power from absorbing the Eye of Harmony, and power of Gallifrey!" The Reaper disappeared. The Wise old man was desperate to escape from Hell. "I must stop the Angeror at all costs!" This bit continues in RuneScape - Souls of the Damned Arnie 13:00, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 37 - An ending that isn't A week had passed since Angeror and the Wise Old Man had disappeared. RuneScape was in the throws of celebration as Lance was returned to King. Varrock was already well underway to being repaired, and the carrier that had crushed Draynor had been melted down and used to help restock RuneScape's metal deposits. Drauss had been been offered a promotion from cell guard to one of Lance's body guards, but he had turned it down in favour of creating a new force concerned with defending RuneScape. Cratus had offered all the help he could muster for Drauss, and had decided against making Gielinor pay his people in boxes. Meanwhile, the Cyberhumans had landed in Gielinor, splashing down in the Sarim Bay. The Cyberhumans had returned to help rebuild Gielinor, but were also looking to be employed as a military force to help RuneScape expand. Nearly everyone turned them down, but Drauss was keen to use the Cybermen as the ground troops for his new army, alongside the Crate Creatures and any willing humans. Few raised an eyebrow at the disappearance of the Wise Old Man, as he had always been a bit of a recluse. Still, rumour did go around that he had been kidnapped by a god or something. Nobody believed these rumours, but with no alternative story... Lumbridge, which had lost it's proud castle during the battle, was being repaired by the Black Knights, who had been hunted down and pressed into labour. Their fortress had been razed to the ground. The White Knights and Temple Knights were finally free to rule Asgarnia uninterrupted. On the day of Lance's coronation parade, Drauss and Cratus were waiting inside the Varrock Palace. They were talking about the Wise Old Man. "Do you really think he's gone?" asked Drauss. "Cratus (But now he only referred to himself as Cratus) is sure he'll come back one day, ready to battle evil again." "But he should at least come and say hello to us." "Cratus thinks he might have gone and seen Treo or gone on holiday." "Holiday or Hell-iday?" "Ho ho, that's a good joke,Cratus thinks." "Yeah. Well, it's time for the coronation parade." Drauss pulled Cratus up (he was still getting used to his new hand) and together they walked out the double doors to the central Varrock Square. "Do you think it was worth it?" asked Drauss. "Cratus wonders what you mean." "I mean, like, all those deaths - and conversions," Drauss replied as they walked past two Cyberhumans. "Cratus thinks so. See, we had 400 Crate Creatures in our force and lost a quarter of them! If we hadn't come, neither of us would know each other, nor would we have forged an alliance between you humans and us Crate Creatures!" "True," admitted Drauss. "And would you have your new organisation?" "No." nodded Drauss. "See? Anyway, here he comes!" The two joined the jubilant crowds as Lance - King Lance - rounded the square in his carriage, waving. Drauss and Cratus smiled, giving a friendly wave. King Lance returned the wave with a grin. Then the carriage went on down the street. --Fegaxeyl 14:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 38 - What Begins Bad, Sometimes Finishes Good... Treo, the commonly crazy and unstoppable boy, seemed very sad because of the disappearing of the Wise Old Man, he only stayed home sleeping or watching TV, while Lance relaxed himself fishing and Laurie stressed herself trying to teach people how to use a bow, Jigo continued with the Woodcutting company, supplying wood to the recent constructions, Aurora visited Entrana again, to see how things were going in there, and the others went back to their normal activities, but everyone had a feeling that worse things were to come... 21:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Comments of the editors I liked this Role-Play. I know there have been better ones, but I feel it was ok. 21:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) This is one of my favorites, and quite a good storyline. Arnie 16:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) It's my first role play, and what can I say? I think it was great! The interaction was spectacular and it was very fun to play in a continuously changing story. --Fegaxeyl 16:38, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Other Stuff Category:Rise of Angeror Category:Runiverse Category:Role Play